RAIN & SUNSHINE
by VacantEyes
Summary: One-shots.Third-fourth chapter is a two-shot.Fourth chapter is up. HitsuxMatsu forever.
1. G'NIGHT, RAIN!

Heya, one shot. No plots, no themes, except some strong language and suggestive themes thus the rating M. I am very out of touch of writing and believe me this is one the few lucky ones that made it through. I apologize for grammatical mistakes in this in advance and also lack of surprises and poor ending. I actually have been so lazy that its unbelievable I still have the gall to post this, Tee hee!

The name has no significance and this is inspired in a way by "inner thoughtlessness of Matsumoto Rangiku" by janabananah, the latest chapter only but it is more of Hitsugaya's POV rather than Matsumoto

What else? If you have something nice to say, please review!

EDIT:

First of all!! THANKS A LOT for the lovely reviews and support, I didn't expect more than one review for this. My heartfelt _**Dhonyobaad **_("Thanks" in my language) to Mercyonthesoul and Orismoris; and especially Havenoname,windstrail & drag-eart.

After getting a flame, Thanks a bunch Hokuto san! You do wonders for my ego, I decided to change few bits, like Onei to onee and replace the really offensive word to something else. Regarding grammatical errors and everything, that was already pre-warned and please if you dont like this fic, no offense to any one, dont comment.

* * *

**RAIN & SUNSHINE**

**-----------------**

It was a rainy day. It had been raining a lot for the past few days and it was still winter. The air saturated with moisture and condensed with the low temperature could only produce a fuzzy fog. And with the street lights on in the night, it seemed the dark night was strangely illuminated, almost like a miraculous phenomenon.

Hitsugaya did not hate rain. After all, water was one of his elements. He admired the beauty that this element could create and was oblivious, maybe by long term familiarity that his own beauty was actually quite similar to it.

The window of his office was open and despite the whooshing of the wind dispersing the rain droplets in all directions mercilessly drenching any one who was unfortunate to be caught outside, his open, glass less window did not let any moisture or wind enter, the cool temperature did permeate through but was less harsh and smelt of moist earth. The building was like a mountain and his office was protected by it.

It was 6pm in the evening, the whole building was empty, everyone had left, except for the captain of the ship. He had no idea where his best mate was, probably boozing or snoozing or whatever she did in such nostalgic or sentimental nights.

Rain made him moody. He always felt himself drawn into a contemplative state by the sight of it, sitting in the warm indoors, watching the water trickling down from the window shade.

He wondered whether it was Hyourinmaru's presence within him that made him so. It was during such nights that he felt calmer than usual, though he did not know why. He didn't know that his normally emerald eyes were shimmering like blue embers now, as he placed his chin on his palm and settled his elbow on the edge of the hand rest of his chair which was pulled towards the window.

He felt a bit empty as all the day's work had made him tired, so he wasn't actually thinking about anything. But the stagnancy of the scene in front of him, was making him strangely hungry. However, he couldn't be bothered to get up and look for food. He felt the pit of his stomach howl with hunger when a sudden wisp of warmth hit his nose.

The warmth grew and the smell of something edible clarified itself. He drew his breath as it suddenly hit him, this was manju, hot and freshly made, deliciously enticing.

He did not need to second guess what was the cause. How does she do that??

A sing song female voice behind him, sang" Ta-ii-chou", he turned around abruptly and saw his Lieutenant standing at the doorway, she was covered with a wet robe, indicative of the fact that, she had traipsed through the rain to come here. She shielded a covered basket with a towel and herself, and the rain dripped down from her outer robe as she placed the precious basket on the table carefully. He turned his chair and got up to take the robe off her as she shook her kimono and hair to dry off some drops that had seeped through her cover. He understood this was why she left early that evening. Not to drink, not to sleep, not to hang around with others, but to bake.

It was a natural habit of his to take off her robe and leave it somewhere, a gentleman's etiquette you see. But today, tonight, in the dimly lit room, the sight of her shaking her hair and clothes even with her back to him made him stare and he felt...what he could only describe as hunger.

Matsumoto turned and looked at him with a smile, that made her clear blue eyes glisten with energy. She begun," Mou-o Taichou, what are you still doing here? I went all around SS looking for you like an idiot with this heavy basket. It 's amazing that the manju haven't gotten cold. And lo, where are you? In the office! Honestly, Taichou, if you wanted to live in the office, you should have given your quarters to me, and...what happened?", her expression turned from a lively one to a perplexed one in one second at which Hitsugaya felt like laughing.

How very changeable was she, one minute she was happy, the next minute she turned confused. Her expressive face turned her already vivacious beauty into something so unique, that made Hitsugaya time and time again feel, he lived with the most beautiful & interesting creature he would ever see.

Never, when they had first met, had he dreamt, he would meet her again, and that too as a subordinate, he never even thought they would have a common topic to discuss let alone be the best of friends.

He was born practical and grew practical and had kept his affections to someone he thought was within his reach. Now, after all these years, all those times of desperation, wrought-up loneliness and unspoken rejection, he thanked his stars that someone like Matsumoto was still with him, though he felt something missing in between them …..at times...

... the times when he stalled himself and exercised all the self control he could muster to not go beyond...beyond what? what more could he possibly expect from his best friend who he knew was touchy on certain matters ---as she had many times complained, she found it difficult to be close friends with men, as no matter who it was, they fell for her sooner or later and she found it downright irritating.

No, he could not do that, he would not commit the mistake of falling in love with a woman who needed a friend, a very good friend, a friend that would stick with her through thick and thin and never view her as a woman but as a good soul. She had said, _I was never supposed to love, Gin never asked me to, and I never stopped to think. Now that I am older, I know better. Some people are never meant to be in love, they just exist and I am one of them._

"Hello-o! Earth to Taichou?? Someone in there?"

Hitsugaya took a step back as her face came dangerously close, though she had to tip toe to look into his glazed eyes.

"Matsumoto!_Don't_ suddenly ...do that!"

Matsumoto tilted her head with a big question mark in her eyes, "What suddenly? You were looking at me all along, what's up with you?", she blew her mouth and despite her delicate features, her face made a comical look. This woman had no qualms or restrains on pulling faces, who would believe she was older than him?, he almost shrugged his shoulders in resignation, so unladylike!

Her eyes, suddenly popped up in realization," Oh! Taichou! Hurry, you should have the manjus, they will get cold! Hurry, hurry", she drew his sleeve and seated him and brought the basket in front of him. Slight steam bellowed as she removed the covering," aww! Look they have gotten cold, honestly, Taichou, you shouldnt always dilly dally like an old man, its not only work that needs speed, here you go, here's one warm one, say Aaa"

Hitsugaya almost choked as Matsumoto like a fussy hen mother, force fed him the manjus one after the other, "Maf-fu-mo-fo!!"(MATSUMOTO!!),he roared through the gaps in his mouths with indignation.

"E-yo,E-yo, That's my boy! Make Onee-san happy", she happily coaxed him.

Hitsugaya froze at the last sentence and then gulped the whole lot down.

Then he choked and beat his chest to counter it, Matsumoto became concerned and stood behind his back and rubbed it.

"Ah! I am still alive", he let out a breath of relief as the manjus finally went down his food pipe. Matsumoto cheered at the success of her work disappearing," Ah! Taichou, wasnt that good? Onee-san's buns ar-"

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?**"

There was a momentary silence where Matsumoto drew back at how loud and angry her superior sounded. The atmosphere had instantly changed.

Hitsugaya was seething in a sudden indignation that made her think whether she put something wrong in the buns. She searched her mind, but she didn't remember putting sake or the like in them, then why was Hitsugaya…so weird, maybe she should apologize.

The silence made Matsumoto also aware, it wasn't drizzling any more, it was beating down. She didn't know why she felt a little panicky at the notion of an enraged Hitsugaya and being trapped in the building alone with him in the heavy rain.

_Calm down_, she cajoled herself_, I have handled stronger men, in drunkenness , and I didn't realize sweet bean paste was intoxicating so as a mental note for the future, no more manjus for Captain_.

"Now, now, Taichou! Calm down, it is better to rest after a good meal, you must be really full and tired now.", she sweet talked him with a beguiling smile on her face.

Hitsugaya took one look at her and deciphered that she misunderstood him, it was like beating against a wall, if he continued his outburst so he settled down and begged his indignation to follow him, "Matsumoto, why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Calling yourself that, why?"

Matsumoto finally understood him," Oh! You mean, Onee-san ?(Hitsugaya grimaced but Matsumoto somehow missed that) Well, I guess I am going through a phase now."

Hitsugaya crumpled his face in annoyance and disbelief as he faced her," phase?"

Matsumoto nodded her head," I dunno, you know, you may not believe it, I think,…………I feel…" she had brought her chair to him, turned it around, and placed herself on it, parting her legs and resting her arms and chin on the back rest.," …I want…..no, you will laugh!"

Hitsugaya even watching his lieutenant behaving so ridiculously, like a child about to share a much kept secret, didn't feel amused. He had a feeling, she would say something absurd once again and prayed that he could keep his temper in check.

"No I will not, what is it?", he rested his forehead on his hand and closed his eyes in submission to whatever this woman could offer to rattle him.

"…I…always liked children.", she slowly, almost bashfully confessed.

". . ."

"….And today, someone told me, that I had seen you grow up, so I am almost like a foster-"

"WAIT!", Hitsugaya's skin crawled as he could stand no more," let me get this straight. You see yourself as my-"

Matsumoto nodded happily lifting her head off the chair and started, " onee-" "DON'T SAY IT!" , Hitsugaya thundered. He was definitely going to get a head ache now," ..and you see me as your.."

She continued, "Oto-t-"

"STOP!!!", He ordered.

_What was wrong with today? _ It started off okay, ended almost okay. He was almost satisfied with today's turn of events but Matsumoto had to spoil it.

It was cold outside, rainy too, and yet he could sit with the woman of his…….heck! all the straight men in seireitei's dreams and have her hand made Manjus all to himself but then she seals their relationship with that one word.

**The aggravation!** …._so this was all that there was to it, wasn't it?_ He concluded.

Matsumoto

Hmm?

Go back home.

Wha-why?

Just go back!

Matsumoto utmostly puzzled at what she did got off her chair and came towards her captain. Hitsugaya extremely annoyedly thought, _she overacts a lot_ but then held his breath as she suddenly bended down in front of him, and shifted his hair from his face in concern.

" Taichou, what's with yo-"

"_Don't do that!!_", Hitsugaya hissed not looking at her, sitting stiff on his chair.

Matsumoto not daunted by his tone, smiled mischievously, ".HmPH! Otherwise, what will you do?"

Hitsugaya swung his head to catch her gaze within a few centimetres distance, "I swear to God I will ravage you."

He noted Matsumoto draw a sharp intake of breath as his breath as his words hit her. She looked into his eyes for a moment before she lowered her eyes. _Coward!!! _

Hitsugaya's doubts and hesitations of so long had disappeared with Matsumoto's almost taunting declaration of their impossible relationship. He had never realized that he had always harboured a hope with the ambiguity of their friendship that somehow, Matsumoto would realize, would stop acting, would stop being wilfully blind of something that was between them , or fated to happen between them since the moment they met or maybe it was just him only. He never had before realized, he never did really mean to settle down as her mere 'best friend.'

It had been too long since it all had began and his defences were eroding fast.

Maybe it was now time to decide.

Matsumoto's mouth went dry. The silence between them seem the sound of rain outside all the more louder.

Hitsugaya caught Matsumoto's suspended hand and put it by her side, "Go home, Matsumoto."

He got up and left her kneeling where she was.

Sensing her not budging from her place, he facing away, calmly spoke to her, " Don't pretend you never knew it."

His tone sounded deep enough to reverberate in the deserted building.

" If you have no more tricks to play then kindly leave.", he hated the fact that he was almost sulking down an obvious rejection, he turned his voice a tone kinder, " It would be easier for both of us… now."

Matsumoto stood up and walked towards the 10th division captain, " Matsumoto, I don't have the-OUCH!!" He whelped in surprise and pain as Matsumoto suddenly reached from behind his back and tweaked his nipples from above his clothes. Hitsugaya jumped away and guarded his chest in alarm.

A weird smile was pasted on Matsumoto's face, "well, what do you know? They really do hurt, don't they? I guess Yumichika has his usefulness."

Hitsugaya massaged his chest and shot back, " What the Fuck were you doing?"

Matsumoto's calmness unnerved him somewhat, Hitsugaya began to think he was misunderstanding something here, Matsumoto replied back placidly, " A little punishment for all the heartache you caused, that was long due."

Hitsugaya irritated rambled, " That's a tough way to treat someone who caused you……waitaminit, -", Hitsugaya swivelled around facing Matsumoto, " What just happened here?"

Matsumoto's eyes twinkled and she cleared her throat, assumed a stance very reminiscent of the ice captain, folded her arms and paced around in a scolding teacher like fashion, " I believe – the Juuban tai Taichou just threatened to commit a very potentially grievous offense of sexual nature towards his unsuspecting and innocent but drop dead gorgeous Juuban tai Fukutaichou. A very grave matter ( Tch ! Tch!) – I am afraid that it doesn't look like he can escape severe penalty!!", she shot a finger up and peered at him above ghost spectacles.

Hitsugaya's face broke into a smile fighting to become a grin, but he collected himself, leaned on the wall behind him, copied his own posture of folded arms, and gave an almost lazy tone to his voice, " hmm! Juuban tai taichou is in such trouble, what is he to do? Can the unsuspecting and innocent but drop dead gorgeous Juuban tai Fukutaichou suggest any solution how to get out of this? "

Matsumoto held her chin and thoughtfully replied, " there's a way out of this…its-", she looked back again him pointedly through her ghost specs and commanded like a judge giving out punishment, " 2 days of paperwork free days and a date this Saturday!!"

Hitsugaya almost laughed at how less time she tried to wheedle out considering his position, he knew how considerate she was being anyway, he stood up.

" Uhuh! That's not too bad, indeed it isn't very bad at all, in fact, I could do with _more_ punishment .." and advanced towards her drawing himself to his full height as she backed off to the wall on the opposite side, and finally, as he rested his arm above her head, on the wall, towering over her head, Matsumoto was pressing her back against the wall, he could see her partially exposed bosom heaving up and down, very, very inviting as were the glisten of her lip gel, and the soft aroma of flowers of her perfume, and those eyes that looked like an exotic cat the way she eyed him, "…in fact, how about 7 days of no paperwork for making you unable to walk tomorrow…… deal?"

Matsumoto bit her luscious lower lip with her white teeth whose evenness showed up even in the sparse light, and tilted her head to a side, seductively gazing at the tall captain, not breaking eye contact but definitely as a playful kitty cat, " Lord Hitsugaya, you ask for too high a service for such a small price, I cant settle for less than..", Hitsugaya's breath hitched as she lifted a slender shapely leg to nudge between his legs, "…a lifetime of ….perks! …"

Hitsugaya's mind started to cloud, this woman oozing sexuality was maddening by itself but when she made special effort to seduce him, it was almost too painful to control himself, but he bided himself for a promise.

He knew he would never stop obsessing over her, but for once he wanted her to acknowledge …..something that could prove…ensure that she would remain his forever.

_Its just the beginning, its not important now, better later,_ but _no_, he just wanted to know, that _this pain_ in his heart at _seeing_ her, _loving_ her, _desiring_ her, _knowing_ that she could be his just this minute, was something she shared too.

"That depends-", he wheezed as he grabbed her by the waist, and after momentarily marvelling how slender it was, he whispered in her ear, "…if .. you are willing to give your lifetime.. to me!?", he held her nowhere else but by her waist, while his breath whistled in her hair and ear and his other arm supported his body as he leant over her.

After a moment or so, not receiving a reply, he called, " Matsumoto-"

No answer.

He called again as he turned her to face him, " Rangi-"

" Don't look!", her tremulous voice forbade him. He half turned his head over his shoulder to see droplets from her eyes falling on his sleeve.

Looking at that, he understood. He hugged her tightly, this time with both hands, and as tenderly as a baby, as warmly as his feelings. _Why was this so sweet and so painful?_

There were supposed to be sexed up but suddenly, he couldn't bear to …hurt her, but he wanted to…become more intimate with her, he had been waiting for this so long.

" I thought I would never ever hear these words from you.", she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He replied, " why is this so surprising to you? "

She pulled apart and looked at him at the face, " Because!! …Master Lord of Ice was once busy having eyes for a certain brunette and would not look at me no matter what! "

" You should talk, you liked a wily fox. Even middle aged women of the onsen association have better taste in men than you!"

" Gin was okay, he did-"

" ENOUGH!" , he clamped her mouth with a hand and eyed her indignant blue orbs, " that was then! Now, these lips should say my name only! And listen woman, I don't intend to let you sleep tonite or the next few nights, so be sure to work hard! "

He suddenly lifted her off on his shoulder to Matsumoto's intense embarrassment though no one was around. His growth spurt during the last few years was so handy that he could barely wait to explore its wonders with Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Itadakimasu"

The rain had subsided, and sunshine had already started breaking through the smoky night.

* * *

;P …..No flames please!!! 


	2. G'MORNIN', SUNSHINE!

_Since I am not usually very productive 'rolls eyes' so the status is still 'Completed' but please don't expect too much, this is just a simple extension of the completed one-shot. I did try to keep it as subtle as possible and grammatical mistakes and sentence-structural oddities are my inborn traits._

_No flames, please, please, __**please**_

* * *

**Mornin' Sunshine!**

The morning sunshine pored over the window sill and peeped through the slightly parted curtains to land on the floor. The room was still shaded but gradually lighting up.

For a normal couple, it would be the woman who wakes up first. But this wasnt a normal couple.

The young man woke up first and was trying to find the use of his limbs. His arm had gone numb pillowing his partner's head. But he didn't complain. At the second moment of consciousness, his eyes habitually darted towards the dial of the clock by his bedside, calculating the time he could give himself before he could displace his hand. The clock had no seconds' hand.

After carefully managing to retrieve his arm, affecting a few groans from the somnolent creature beside him, he gently turned to her. His first task of the day was to see her beautiful face and observe her sleeping as the precious minutes went by.

He liked doing this so much that he kept it to himself like a guilty secret. He still hated or rather was uncomfortable to be expressive of his feelings. He believed, at least for himself, that Matsumoto was the last person on earth who should know about his weakness since he got teased so much by her but what would he do now, now that she herself was his most tender spot (….and greatest strength too, but he wouldn't admit that, _would _he?)

Her soft breath through her soft, parted lips, her strawberry gold locks falling gracefully over her smooth skinned chiselled features, her lashes looking exceptionally long and thick and curved, trembling ever so slightly with her moving dreams, her eyebrows expressive even in her sleep were arching to follow suit.

He wanted so much to stroke her cheek and kiss her lips. But he didn't want to disturb her.

The exertions of last night must have left her really tired, he reasoned. The memory of it made him stir inside and he got embarrassed of his musings so early in the morning.

_Was it okay to wake her up?_ He was decent to the core so civility, even in a relationship, came naturally to him.

"How _long _are you going to stare at me?"

He drew back with a start as she suddenly smiled, and her eyes flew open. The clarity of her irises showed their texture which was almost like a miniature sculpture bordered by her pretty lashes. If he weren't so used to them, he would have a heart attack every time she would suddenly pop them open.

_God_! She was _beautiful_! This clichéd thought echoed in his mind again.

Matsumoto was having fun grinning like a Cheshire cat staring at her captain who had that slightly shocked look his large emerald eyes could affect. He looked so much like a young boy (attractive as he was) that she almost felt a guilty pride of his youth. Inadvertently, she bit her lower lip as she snaked her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his neck to smell his masculine scent. He was a man alright!

Hitsugaya brought his hands to her naked back and they slipped quite unconsciously lower to her waist as he hugged her. He was mindful of her breathing so he unconsciously lifted himself to give her air.

He breathed deeply into her hair and smelt the faint scent of shampoo. _This was bliss._

"..Taichou.."

"..Hmm…"

"It's late."

Hitsugaya lifted his head puzzled and turned his attention to the clock.

"I think it stopped 2 hours ago."

Hitsugaya could only mumble "Damn!" as he came to life, jumping off abruptly and expectedly half tripping over the sheets.

Matsumoto watching his rush, hastily said, " Wait! Wait!"

Hitsugaya stopped as he was putting on his _kimono_ and turned at her, " What? Get Read-"

Matsumoto sat up with an almost laughing and half apologetic look on her face as she confessed, "I was joking! The clock is right! See, its still ticking!"

Then it dawned on Hitsugaya that Matsumoto just made a ….

" April FOOL!", she grinned, as widely as her mouth permitted her.

Hitsugaya mind numbed with the humiliation.

_God! This woman's the devil! Why did he always accept her comments at face value?_

As for Matsumoto, the look on Hitsugaya's face was a priceless beginning to her wonderful day….

…._That _was right until Hitsugaya shunpoed at godspeed to right in front of her face. Her smile faltered at the malicious smirk on his face.

" That was a good joke!", he pushed himself on the knees to tower over her, and then leant further, " …and no good joke goes unrewarded. ….. seeing that we have enough time here.."

Matsumoto did not feel very safe with the look in his eyes as she tried to slip off saying, " um…Captain…it was just a joke..".

However, she still couldn't shake off her smile as her heartbeat rate increased in tempo. Hitsugaya fists pressed on the bed on each side of her barricaded her escape route. She knew, had she been standing, she would have collapsed due to weakened knees.

Whoever, thought her captain couldn't be intimidatingly sexy hadn't obviously envisaged this scenario. Especially with his muscles rippling under his taut skin through the open kimono as he bent over her and his eyes promising a thousands of possible reasons for her to repeat her actions. ….

That morning, the neighbourhood woke up early but not due to the call of a rooster.

* * *

Notes:-

I read whatever I could on the outfit. Apparently Hakama is worn above the kimono. Men have kimonos too but I couldn't find out the nomenclature of the parts.


	3. GOOD NEWS PART 1

_Hello, folks! Please forgive me for any mistakes and odd sounding phrases and terms in the following prose. My brain froze by the end of it so the ending might be lame. I do hope to DEAR GOD, to preserve the enthusiasm to finish this two-shot. And finally, thank you all my reviewers, your words of encouragement are like a lilting song to my fading self esteem._

&

**GOOD NEWS Part I**

Matsumoto flicked the plastic strip again and again as if the action would somehow make it disappear. But the diameter in the circle didnt fade, and she moaned to herself, "Taichou is soooo-- not gonna like this".

oOo

The day wasnt going well for Hitsugaya Toushirou, 10th division prodigal captain.

It started with his biological (as well as the real )alarm clock failing to go off at his usual 4 am and continued with no hot water, bust kettle (no morning tea) and a dark dismal heavy rainy weather greeting him as he left his door step.

For some/the same reason, maximum number of absentees for the year had to be registered that day.

And added to these surmounting sources of misery was the paramount fact, his fukutaichou/girlfriend had been missing for the last few days.

Nothing compounded the drudgery of a black day as much as the sudden unexplained loss of his work/moral/physical support. He sometimes regretted how much dependent had he had become on his blonde beloved.As it turns out, clearing paper work might not have been her attributes, but her organising them and setting his agenda certainly did simplify his tasks more than he had imagined.

The harried afternoon brought him a raging migraine, and his mood darkened as the grey clouds crowded the gloomy sky. He swore under his breath when he got a moment's respite that she would pay dearly for her truancy, in a manner that would render her immobile for a good while.

oOo

Nanao rubbed Matsumoto's back as she emptied the last of her breakfast into the latrine bowl.

" This scene will forever etch the significance of contraception in my mind", Nanao observed placidly.

Matsumoto retaliated with slightly blood shot eyes,"Remind me never to call you on my death bed.Your enthusiasm is catching. I would meet my maker sooner with your encouragement."

Nanao supplied a dry smile as she handed the expecting mother a fresh towel, " You would never meet a truer friend than me, you fickle woman."

Matsumoto just mumbled, "Hmph!" through the thick fabric as she rubbed her face vigourously with the towel.

"I'll admit it wasnt his idea but my fault", Matsumoto confessed as she dropped the towel in the laundry basket and headed off to the mirror to clip her hair.

Nanao dreaded knowing more but Matsumoto continued,"I shouldnt have missed my dose of pills during our trip to the Onsen 2 months ago."

Nanao closed her eyes after a moment's hesitation and then gave a sideways glance at her friend,"I hate the direction my thought's going but if I am getting this right, you actually know when you conceived??"

Matsumoto gave a knowing smile which didnt make Nanao falter." I am actually more vigil than you would think."

Nanao lightly grimaced as she corrected, " The word is _vigilant _and my dear, you _arent_. If you are, I will eat my Taichou's hat and the point at the moment,isnt how it happened, but what will you do now."

Matsumoto had been walking around Nanao before and now promptly sat down on a cushion with a plomp, getting hold of another cushion and hugging it in thought.

Nanao marvelled at how this old friend of hers still managed to get into so much trouble even now (after their long history dating back from the first year in the Academy). Well, this time, it wasnt a trouble really, but it certainly wasnt planned.

Worst part, she still managed to sway half the men of Seireitei with this kind of personality. (A/N: This arent my thoughts, these are the thoughts of the long time best friend, Ise Nanao)

" I have to tell him I know"

" Good, you're going to keep the baby."

Matsumoto flared up at Nanao," But OF COURSE! I want to have Tou-kun's baby, you know- just -"

"Just-?"

Matsumoto deflated her cheeks to lower her voice," --I know, he isnt quite- ready- now."

" Yeah, then why did you do it?"

" Hey, it wasnt intentional u kno, and also, you said, the point at the moment was..."

Nanao sighed a bit and said, " You may as well admit it, you _intentionally _slacked off.."

Matsumoto, caught slightly off guard, blushed. She paused and placed her fingers on her brow to cover her lowered eyes." I - It was a sort of experiment."

Nanao swung her head and folded her arms giving Matsumoto complete attention.

"Tou-kun is unusually attentive to protection and before this, many times, with- with Gin, I never got a child. Not that I wanted to, just that I could have and never did so I figured I couldnt and with Tou-kun I just let it slip once, believe me just ONCE...and here I am."

With slight bewilderment,Nanao elaborately enquired -

"You actually _wanted _to have a child with Hitsugaya Taichou?"

Matsumoto blushed so profusely than Nanao had trouble recognizing her as the same bold, street smart teenager she knew so many years ago.

Nanao shook her head in faint astonishment, "But-but why?... You didnt trust him enough in this two years relationship so you figured, bring in a child and.."

Matsumoto pressed her lips and breathed out," Nanao love, you know me for so many years, you know I wouldnt sink into such stuff. It wasnt that."

Matsumoto looked sideways, not meeting Nanao's eyes, and gazed reminiscently outside the window where it had started to drizzle again," You know, not counting all the relationships I had between Gin and Tou-kun, I used to think I have had two major love phases. And at every turning point with Taichou, I compare it with Gin and I see how one behaved and the other did. Its a horrible thing to do but it comes to me automatically. This had been going on until one day, I ran out of circumstances to compare them in."

"It then became like, with Taichou, we did this and this is how I felt and with Gin...it was all blank.-- I didnt know why, I didnt know what was different but _now _I know..."

Matsumoto glanced back at Nanao with one hand on the window sill. And she smiled in a way that made Nanao realize, her friend wasnt the brash woman she once knew, she wasnt the broken woman she had become once Gin left, she wasnt the brazen prankster that people came to recognise her as, she was actually someone quite different inside.

And at this moment, through her luminescent smile, and the soft look in her eyes, Nanao realized that this was a woman who Matsumoto always wanted to be.

A woman who was at peace with herself.

And she was happy. So happy that her feeling wasnt pointed and glitzy but surrounded her like a warm purifying aura.

Matsumoto looked back at the outer scenario.

" ... All my life, I had been thinking, that I couldnt do anything more for Gin, I had given my all and there wasnt anything else that I could offer. ... And now, with Tou-kun, I begin to wonder, what was that limit that I had set myself on before? ... My 'love' for Gin was true and strong...and very one-dimensional. I never felt the need to go beyond a certain extent. I didnt realize it until I came to know Tou-kun. Even before we started this relationship.

I loved Gin. I admired his strength and was grateful for his occasional kindness. He was once a nice guy. My love might have changed on the way but it never grew. It suffered, it persisted, then it dwindled leaving a scar behind. It never disappeared but it did erode some part of me."

"Then Tou-kun revived me. He might not have intended to at the beginning (laugh). But he definitely did.

I think I have grown through him."

Matsumoto glanced at Nanao with a new light in her eyes. Nanao noted the glow in her features, a bit mesmerized.

" I dont think I have ever fought with anyone else in my life as much as I have with my Taichou", Nanao now noticed the way Matsumoto uttered 'Taichou'.

" He's precise, perfectionist, stubborn, straightforward, frank, honest, strong, amazingly passionate, and an utter darling ... esp in bed. I know so much about him that I cant hate his flaws."

Matsumoto turned to Nanao, locked her fingers and stretched her arms, and declared almost nonchalantly,

"_I know I would love him even if he hated me._"

Then Matsumoto folded her arms with locked fingers covering her would be child and looked at it." _And all my love for him is embodied in this child._"

ooOoo


	4. GOOD NEWS PART 2

_Hi! The last part of the two-shot. As always, my prose may be full of mistakes, please be kind. Any reviews would be much appreciated. I sorta lucked out at the end once again. God d my writer's block. All my love to you_

--

**GOOD NEWS Part II**

Hitsugaya breathed a huge sigh of relief as he eyed the top of the completed stack. His eyes automatically darted to the wall clock above the doorway and noted the time was 7 pm, 2 hours before leaving time. He often got his quota of paperwork finished by 9 but today was a rarity. He could leave now. And it would be unfair if he didn't leave, half the staff were already eyeing his door (out of his sight of course but he still was very perceptive. They didn't call him "Boss" for nothing.)

But he was still mulling over the paper that was before him as he was about half an hour ago. It was a request for leave signed by him a week ago. He found it buried deep under the final stack of paper on Matsumoto's desk.

Matsumoto was actually out on a perfectly valid leave.

_When did I sign this? _He raked his memory but to no avail.

And now she has been "missing" for four days.

He had tried to call all of Matsumoto's acquaintances including Orihime but got no lead.

He was used to her occasional "Need to be by myself" days and he had faced the music when he hadn't kept away. He sometimes felt that just maybe he felt more for her than she for him.

_He just wanted to see her._

He was extremely sensible of the fact that Matsumoto was a very independent woman --who had a life that didn't include him ...

...and it sometimes _frustrated _him.

_Does she really think about me as much as I do?_

He shoved his hand into his pocket and clutched the object within to feel the rigid coldness of it.

_Right! Time to leave now._

oOo

Hitsugaya's plight today was an apt example of Murphy's law, and he felt the brunt of it as he reached home, totally drenched (he lent his umbrella to a subordinate, and his chosen route was exceptionally messy today). Then he realized he might have left his key at his office. He did hate his occasional absent mindedness when Matsumoto wasnt around.

He was just about to curse and kick the door, completely uncharacteristic of him but then he realized the door was open.

_Dont tell me, I didnt lock the door. _

Not that there was anything that worthy to be taken, but the place had Matsumoto's stuff and she would be hopping mad if something of hers went missing. But strange, he did remember locking the door. He pushed the door open and found the whole place in darkness except for a light in the bedroom.

It didnt take him a second to reach there or guess that Matsumoto was finally back.

By the time, the door slamed shut, he saw Matsumoto flick her hair around in alarm after what seemed to be, changing her clothes. He couldnt feel the water dripping from his garments but did feel the surge of relief wash over him as he smelt the incense purifying his senses as did her presence. Matsumoto often lighted an incense especially on rainy days to make the room smell less musty.

Matsumoto's face lighted up with her gay smile as she greeted,"_Okaerenasai_".

Look whose talking, Lieutenant! he thought as he mumbled,"_Tadaima_"

"_Ara_, Taichou- you're we-", Hitsugaya flash stepped to her in an instant and embraced her.

_God, I missed you. _

He never mouthed the words but Matsumoto heard them and she could hear his heartbeat as her head levelled to his chest.

"Taichou?"

"Hmm..?"

"I am wet."

Hitsugaya's eyes flipped open as he was trying to decipher what she said for a whole second. Then he let go and jumped back, "Oh Gomen, gomen"

He apologetically looked down and shook his clothes to ascertain how soaked they were.

_Damn_!

Matsumoto smiled and dutifully said, pointing at the bathroom door right beside her (bedroom has a large attached bath)" The bath water is heated. You can leave the wet clothes by the door or anywhere really since you left a nice muddy trail all the way from the main door, young man."

Hitsugaya blushed.

Their age gap was an infrequent joke between them and though Hitsugaya rarely poked fun at Matsumoto as "Oba-san", he would often get the names -"Gaki", "Kozo" and the obvious _Boy_.

It did annoy him and he proceeded to discard his wet clothes right where he was.

Matsumoto coloured slightly,"T-taichou, you can still do it inside- I-"

Hitsugaya cocked his head to a side, crossing his hands shamelessly in the nude and standing straight," What's the matter, madam? I just did as you _bid_ me to."

And when she lifted her head, as he walked right past her to the bathroom door,he whispered, "Its not as if you havent _seen _me like this before..."

He entered the bathroom and slid the door shut.

While her colour returned, Matsumoto sighed as she looked at her now soppy own clothes when the door behind her opened again.

Hitsugaya poked his head through,"Ran, I'll be _waiting _for you."

Slam.

Matsumoto clucked her tongue as she blushed again," Seriously, _that boy_ is getting so mischievous! ...and _demanding_."

oOo

Steam wafted through the door as Matsumoto entered holding a towel to her body, her hair tied up. Hitsugaya who was sitting on the tub and looking out the window turned his head to look at her standing still, as if hesitating.

"Taichou- "

Hitsugaya suddenly stood up on the tub, splashing the water and with two powerful strides, was by her side. He pulled her hand and she fell in as he magically appeared beneath her. Now, she was sitting on his lap as he rested his back on the smaller wall of the tub.

"Mou- Taichou- you shouldnt-" but Hitsugaya was laughing at how taken aback she was. He loved to surprise her especially when any of his sudden movements did.. She did manage to follow his speed in battle but that was because, he allowed her to follow him. Each knew, that the other could cover up their movements if and when they needed to. And this seemed to be one of those occasions.

"Now, this is the best position I like you in", Hitsugaya smiled triumphantly.

Not one to be dominated over, Matsumoto tried to push herself up but Hitsugaya was still stronger and whizzed her around so that her back rested on his chest and held her waist to keep her put.

"Correction- I meant _this _one."

She gave up, knowing this was one of his happy moods.

Hitsugaya loved to feel the fact that Matsumoto _belonged _to him. And he liked to play with her. She wondered whether he ever had this trait before she hooked up with him.

_I suppose boys will be boys._

When she felt him resting his head on her back as she bent forward a bit, the rain had stopped and they could hear the water dripping from the roof onto the grass outside. she began," Taichou- I- wanted to say some-AH! Taichou!?" she turned her head around indignantly and faced him, one hand on his chest,"What are you doing??"

Hitsugaya kissed her as his hand slid over her stomach and went- _down_.

She felt her mouth pushed open and she did try to resist until, Hitsugaya got the better of her.

Hitsugaya felt all the tenseness of his muscles release as he touched her skin and grasped her warm body in his arms. He smelt her familiar scent and he was home once again.

His feeling of elation lasted until he felt his hand roughly pushed out of position, as she broke off to catch her breath, " Taih-Taih-choh.. please listen..."

He instantly felt guilty when he thought he might have been forcing her. "Ran- ah- sorry-" he took a moment to clear his thoughts.

_Wow_, he thought, _I was very aroused.  
_  
But he calmed down and replied," You- wanted to talk?"

Matsumoto felt bad too, though it wasnt her fault. The thing was she was enjoying it too but she wanted to get her nagging task out of the way.

"Theres something- something I need to tell you."

Hitsugaya drew his eyebrows together as his intense eyes focussed on her, concerned and searching, "Is this related to why you were missing for four days?"

"We-ll, somehow yes, but it was sort of coming for sometime..."

Hitsugaya raised an eye-brow," What did you do _this _time,Ran?"

Now, that Hitsugaya was in his captain mode, (with both of them naked in the same tub, nonetheless) Matsumoto would normally be in escape mode, ready to fly off at the sligtest chance but she had an answer, " Not me- only, its us!"

Both of Hitsugaya's brows rose up, as Matsumoto still looked around for the words (actually the mental courage to put her news in words).

After a thoughtful silence on his part, he watched Matsumoto raise her hands then settling them down on her tummy.

A thunderbolt hit him as he realized and said, "Ran, are you--_pregnant_??"

Matsumoto showed surprise at his perceptiveness and then nodded slightly, looking into his eyes, with a very earnest look that made her eyes appear to be the palest blue.

Hitsugaya was taken aback by her expression and wondered why was she so -- scared was it?

He then understood and exclaimed with real delight, " Why? That's absolutely _wonderful_!"

He hugged her with strength while Matsumoto was left a bit shocked and in disbelief.

_Well, what do you know? It turned out okay after all._

Matsumoto patted his arm as he kissed the nape of her neck.

_Damn! Now I owe Nanao one._

oOo

"NA-NAO -channn!!", Shunsui sang as he found his lieutenant sitting by the candlelight, painting characters onto a scroll which he suspected was actually one of his assignments.

"Captain, what a surprise. You actually skipped your sake session to turn up well within the work hours, ten minutes till leaving time to be exact. _Congratulations_."

"Aww- Nanao, my love. Must you always be so tedious? Its time for celebration, I have even brought you some rose wine in case you dont like Sake."

Nanao righted her glasses and looked at her captain," _Celebrations_, captain?"

Shunsui goofily grinned and hop-skipped to her side, uncomfortably close so that she shifted away and he shifted closer and the process continued until Nanao gave up. Just for this one time. She needed a drink, after four days of Matsumoto in her room.

Shunsui gleefully pored her some wine (he brought her a glass) while taking a sake cup and bottle for himself.

"What are we celebrating about?"

"A-ha-ha-ha-now _THAT _is a secret."

"Captain, if its about Rangiku and Hitsugaya-Taichou, then it isnt a secret to me.."

"Hmmm...so you know about _the gift_ too?"

Nanao looked at him startled,"What gift?"

"He-h? so you dont know...ah! so what do _you _know?"

Nanao bit her lip as she was caught off-guard. Playing mind games with her captain was so vexing to her. She now knew what he knew but she didnt want to say what she knew.

"Come now, Nanao-chan. I know Matsumoto-san was in your apartment the last four days and I didnt even _tell _Toushirou-kun about it."

Nanao gave him a withering glare. This man was indeed sly. He knew _everything _and yet he wanted to hear it all from her.

" Captain, why did you meet up with Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"Heh heh, not tel-ling!" He sang.

"Fine! This is their issue and not mine, so I wont bother asking about it.", Nanao picked the glass in vehemence and gulped the pink liquid in one go(A/N: dont try this at home, kids...actually, kids, dont try alcohol, period.)

"Awww, I just wanted to ask, how many months gone?"

Nanao looked at Shunsui with bead eyes." 2, thats what she says. Whats your story, captain?"

Shunsui replied with a huge grin, " _There will be a wedding soon... And I will be the best man._"

The _maid of honour _finally smiled.

OooOooO


End file.
